Wallflower
by Cpt.Natsu
Summary: You know how teachers and parents are always bring up the topic about the "future" ? As humans, we're always dreaming of the "future". But what if, one day, you were told that you no longer had one? Natsume Yuiki is back retarded as ever. :'D AMUTO.


_" I'm nothing special." _  
**WALLFLOWER**  
SimplyHostile . Natsume Yuiki .  
Dedicated to _" THE "_Natsuya for motivating me.

An AMUTO.

romance. drama. suspense. **&** shit.  
ENJOY.

the**CORNER**

You know how teachers and parents are always bring up the topic about the "future" ?  
As humans, we're always dreaming of the "future".  
What we'll do in life. What we'll face in life. What we'll be in life.  
It's what keeps us looking forward to "tomorrow".

But what if, one day, you were told that you no longer had one?

**March**30th

I'm Hinamori, Amu and I'm diagnosed with cancer. This morning I had been told that my time left to live was limited.

" How much? " I asked quietly, barely audible.  
" Pardon? "  
" How much time do I have? You know, before I die. " The man before me sighed heavily, running his scrawny hands through his non-existent hair. " Well, it's hard to say. Aound three or four months. The cancer has already spread quite far so maybe even less, " He grimaced, not wanting to be the one to break the news to me.

Three to four months. More or less, it was still a small amount.

I felt hysteria as I choked out my next words hoping, no, praying that this was all just some kind of sick joke. " You're kidding, right? I'm not falling for this! This isn't funny, Sensei-- " No matter how many times I tried to deny it over and over again in my head, the grim expression on the doctor's face said it all. Reality sucks.

We quietly stood still in silence as I waited patiently for the tears I was expecting to come bawling out. Nothing. I could hardly process anything through my brain that I almost forgot how to breath. Slowly breathing in, my thoughts and questions rushed to my head so quickly, I felt nauseated. I was still young. fifteen. I won't be alive in time for my sixteenth birthday. I won't get my drivers license. I won't get to finish high school. I won't get married. I can't apply for my dream college. I won't get my dream job. I'm dying.

Then it hit me. Why would it matter if I died? I don't have any friends. Nobody will notice if I'm gone. Nobody will care if I'm gone. What's the point?

" Hinamori-san? " He called out loudly. I hadn't noticed that he had been calling my name.

" G-gomen na sai, " I apologized with an awkward smile, trying desperately to get a grip. Turning suicidal was the last thing I wanted to do.  
" We.. won't force you to stay in the hospital, " He said while returning the smile half heartily.  
" I'll come back tommorow, " I muttered, already near the doorway to take my leave. I wanted to get away. Anywhere but here. I didn't standby to wait for Sensei's reply. By the time I was out the door, I broke out into a sprint down the hallway, rushing past the nurses and patients. The tears were already leaking out my eyes like faucets.

Looking around, I ran into an empty elevator. I couldn't make out the shape of the numbers through my blurred vision as I jabbed at random buttons. As the doors closed, I huddled myself into a corner, wrapping my arms around my knees before crying myself to sleep.

--

Black. Everything's black. What am I walking on? What am I walking towards? What the hell? Something poked me. What is it? A hand?

Slowly as I began to regain consciousness, I felt something soft prodding at my cheek. Who was it?  
" Urghhh..." I mummbled groggily, my throat hoarse and parched.

"Ah, You're awake, " Said a voice. It was deep and husky. A male?  
My eyelids felt heavy on my face as I forced them open.

That was the day I met him. Tsukiyomi, Ikuto.

//the**CORNER **end. To be continued..

* * *

Remember meeee. :D  
'Tis Natsume Yuiki, the once amu x ikuto crazed chick who didn't know any better about literary format. *cries

_& Yeah, it's kinda(really) cheesy. D:  
The teasing and the blushing and the repeat really just died. It's cute n' all, but it starts to become unappealing when it's in every single fanfiction, :'D  
THUS I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT by not that much._

I had this plot in my mind for years now and finally decided to write it out. It's been awhile since I've last written a fanfiction so please excuse my crappy work. :l I'm still trying to adapt to this style of writing and it took me a while to sort out the plot in my head after forgetting it for so long;;

I decided to dedicate this to Natsuya (Natsuya801923) since she really had me motivated to finish cahpter 1 to the end;; It really took a lot of motivation for me to finish the first paragraph alone.. :l ARIGATOUUUU.

Anyhow, before I forget. ;D

**PLEASE REVIEW**ploks ' A '


End file.
